Iron Man vs Bomberman
' Iron Man vs Bomberman '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro X: Heroes, there are many types of them. '''Zero: But the ones we're using today are reckless and blow things up a lot. Iron man, the Armored Avenger.' X: And Bomberman, the Bomb-throwing galactic defender. Zero: He's X and I'm Zero. X: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skill to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Iron Man X: A guy named Anthony Stark once lived with his parents, until they died in a car crash. Anthony then founded Stark Industries. Zero: I hear it's got lotsa weapons. (*X smacks Zero*) X: Anyway, Anthony got captured by terrorists and got hit in the heart by a shrapnel bomb. Anthony had escaped using a special suit. And became the invincible Iron Man. Iron Man Background *'Name: Anthony Stark' *'AKA Tony Stark' *'Founded Stark Industries' *'Created 5+ Iron man armors' *'Highly intelligent' X: Anthony, or better known as Tony Stark, made many Iron Man armors, at least 5. But we're only using, I dunno actually. And he's really smart. Even when he was a kid. Zero: But let's move on. X: Zero, we shouldn't just move on. So Iron Man is one of the first Avengers, a group that protects people from threats. Arsenal *'Flight' *'Repulsor Beams' *'Invisibility' *'Missiles' *'Uni-Beams' *'Proton Cannon' *'Hulkbuster' X: His suit contains many things. Like flight, which lets him fly, kinda obvious, but I'm still saying it. Zero: Boring! Let's get to real weapons, his suit has Repulsor Beams, which are lasers fired from his hands! X: Anyway. His suit can turn invisible. Even Spider-Man's Spidey-Sense couldn't work. Zero: And he's got missiles, which can blow people up. Someone give me some missiles, *Sobs* I want 'em, too. Zero: He's also got Uni-Beams which are fired from his chest, they're much more powerful than the Repulsor Blasts. X: But he has the Proton Cannon, a cannon that fires a big blast of energy at his opponents. Mainly for when the Uni-Beam fails. Zero: So he has armors, lasers, missiles, flight, and large guns, sounds like you, X. X: That was kinda rude, yunno. Zero: What?! X: Anyway, he has the Hulkbuster, an armor that increases his strength and lets him keep up with guys as strong as him like the Hulk. The Hulkbuster is kinda slower than his normal armor, though. And he can't use the Proton Cannon because the armor's too big. Zero: So he has one armor for brute force and one armor for speed. It's hard to pick which one to use, eh? X: Are you insulting my Falcon Armor and my Gaea Armor? Zero: What is it? Feats *'Knocked out Hulk' *'Survived being inside a black hole' *'Escaped a black hole' *'Defeated Hulk, Ultron, Thanos' X: The Hulkbuster was strong enough to knock out Hulk. Zero: He also survived being inside a black hole and escaped it. X: He also beat Hulk, Ultron, and Thanos. Zero: Though he's not perfect. Weaknesses *'Armors aren't indestructible' *'Limited close range options' *'Hulkbuster makes him slower' *'Reckless' X: His armors can be destroyed, the Hulkbuster makes him slower, like I previously stated, and he lacks a close range option. Zero: But he still has better armors than you, X. (*Record scratches*) X: I'm sorry, what? Zero: I said his armors were better than yours. X: WHAT!? Zero: I said his armors were better than yours. What's wrong with it? X: It's that it's mean and rude to say that to your friend. Zero: Your armors don't have anything like super strength. And his have giant cannons, also, his armors look cooler and can fly in at random to save him. Yours can't. X: Well, at least mine have some close range options. Zero: So? His are still cooler. Heck, yours can't even properly fly. X: My Falcon Armor can fly. Zero: Yeah, well your Force, Ultimate, Blade, and Icarus armors are hardly anything like his, even the Falcon Armor isn't as good. (*X equips the Force Armor and fires a Stock Charge Shot at Zero, who easily avoids them*) Zero: Ha! See? His armors have better accuracy! (*X charges another shot into his X Buster and fires it, which creates an explosion that destroys the recording studio*). Bomberman Zero: Bomb Man, DLN-006. A Robot Master created by Dr. Light. His weapon is the Hyper Bomb, throwable bombs that detonate after seconds. He also-''' X: WHAT?! Nonononono! We're not talking about him, we're talking about White Bomber, one of the Bomberman Bros.. '''Bomberman Background *'Name: White Bomber' *'AKA Bomberman' *'Part of an intergalactic police force' X: White Bomber, or sometimes called "Bomberman" is part of an intergalactic police force, outside of that, there's hardly anything known about him. Zero: You sure this isn't Bomb Man. X: Yeah, Bomberman fights enemies to save planets using bombs. Bombs *'Bomb' *'Remote Bomb' *'Fire Bomb' *'Ice Bomb' *'Thunder Bomb' *'Water Bomb' *'Wind Bomb' *'Gravity Bomb' *'Dangerous Bomb' Zero: BOMBS! BOMBS! He can use 'em to blow up even the-''' (*X ductapes Zero's mouth shut*) X: Nope, we're not doing that. You're gonna go crazy. X: His bombs explode after a few seconds. He can carry a lot of Bombs. X: He also carries Remote Bombs, which are his normal Bombs, but they detonate when White wants 'em to. X: He has elemental bombs, like the Fire Bomb. Which create walls of fire when they blow up. X: He also has Ice Bombs, which can freeze enemies on the spot. X: The Thunder Bombs make electricity. Which shocks his enemies. Heh, shocks, get it. (*The crowd boos X*) X: The Water Bomb creates water. It can put out fire. X: The Wind Bomb is a bomb that creates wind to push his enemies. It doesn't actually damage them. X: The Gravity Bomb explodes like a black hole. X: Lastly, the Dangerous Bomb is, well, dangerous, it's Bomberman's greatest bomb. Why? Because it destroys so much and all he has to do to make one is combine 2 regular bombs. (*Screen moves over to Zero, who cuts the duct tape on his mouth open using the Z-Saber as he pulls out a bomb*) '''Zero: I have a bomb... (*Zero pulls out another bomb*) Zero: ... I have another bomb. (*Zero combines the 2 bombs, creating a dangerous bomb*) Zero: BOOM! Dangerous Bomb! X: Yeah, boom indeed- wait a minute, you're gonna destroy the studi- (*The Dangerous Bomb destroys the recording studio*) (*The screen goes back to X and Zero*) X: OK, we're back. Feats *'Escaped the factory he was made in' *'Outran a black hole' *'Survived a black hole' *'Destroyed a black hole' *'Defeated Plasma Bomber, Bagura, Buggler Army' Zero: When Bomberman was created, he ended up escaping the factory he was created in, believe it or not, that factory had 100 floors. He can also outran, survive being inside, and even destroy black holes. X: Bomberman beat Buggler Army, the 5 Dastardly Bombers, and even their leader, Bagura. But just because he uses many bombs doesn't mean he's without weaknesses. Weaknesses *'Can be hurt by his own bombs' *'Reckless' *'Limited close range options' *'Can be goofy at times' X: Bomberman can still hurt and even kill himself with his own bombs. He's also reckless, he has limited close range options, and he can be goofy at times, like trying to be friends with his past enemies. Zero: But don't get in his way or he'll blow you up. (*Bomberman begins going around placing bombs until he blows up Plasma Bomber*) Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run though all the possibilities. Zero: It's time for a Death Battle! Who do you bet will win? Iron Man Bomberman Fight A man wearing a red and gold suit is flying over a city, only to see an explosion. He then flies down there, it was Iron Man. He then sees a a person with a blue body and a white box with an antenna on the top of his head, he also has round pink spheres for hands and pink feet. It was Bomberman, who continues to kick Bombs at a purple man with a gauntlet that had 6 different colored gems on it, it was Thanos. Thanos: Who... are... you? Bomberman: I'm Bomberman. Bomberman kicks another Bomb at Thanos, sending him away. The former sighs as he was about to leave, only for an energy blast to come flying at him, Bomberman does a sideways flip to the right and dodges it. He then looks to where the beam came form and sees Iron Man. Iron Man: Alright Bomberman, you're coming with me until we figure out why you're here. You've caused just as much damage as Thanos. Bomberman: What? Iron Man: Thanos was that guy who you just blew up. Bomberman: Well, that's it! I'm gonna blow you up! Iron Man: I guess I'm doing this the hard way. Bomberman pulls out a Bomb while Iron Man aims his hand at Bomberman. Fight! Iron Man fires a Repulsor Blast, but Bomberman throws a Bomb, the attacks collide and create an explosion. Bomberman then pulls out a Bomb and throws it. But Iron Man begins flying past it and hits Bomberman with a punch, Iron Man then punches Bomberman 9 more times before kicking him. Bomberman gets knocked back. Iron Man then begins flying towards Bomberman, but Bomberman kicks a Bomb into him, knocking Iron Man into him, Bomberman then punches Iron Man, he then headbutts him, smashing Iron man against a building and bouncing him off of it, Bomberman uppercuts Iron Man, Bomberman then throws 5 Remote Bomb at the same time, he then detonates them, knocking Iron Man back. Bomberman then begins throwing many Bombs at Iron Man. Iron Man: Uh Oh! Iron Man dodges a Bomb by backing away form it, he then dodges a Fire Bomb. Then a Water Bomb, then an Ice Bomb. Iron Man then begins flying into the air. Bomberman: HEY! Get back here! Suddenly, Iron Man then returns, only bigger. Bomberman: Uh Oh! Iron Man: This is the Hulkbuster. Iron Man fires 2 Repulsor Blasts at Bomberman, who dodges them, Bomberman then grabs a Thunder Bomb and throws it, electrocuting Iron Man. Bomberman then begins throwing Remote Bombs at the Hulkbuster (15 to be exact). Bomberman then pulls out a detonator and prepares to press the detonate button. Bomberman: You got anyting to say? Suddenly, the Hulkbuster opens, but nothing comes out. Bomberman: OK then. Bomberman presses the Detonator, destorying the Hulkbuster as he walks away simaller to the Mega Man 7 ending. Meanwhile, in the sky, Iron Man fades in. Iron Man: Can't belive that worked. Iron Man then flies towards Bomberman. Meanwhile, Bomberman was walking away, but then Iron Man punches him in the face. Iron Man then kicks Bomberman. Bomberman then pulls out a Gravity Bomb and throws it. Iron Man was about to fly into it, but it exploded, creating a black hole. Iron Man: Whoa! Iron Man turns around as the Gravity Bomb began sucking him in, Iron Man tries to fly away, but Bomberman is now in front of him and throws a Water Bomb at him, pushing him into the black hole. Bomberman then turns around and sees Iron Man come out of it as the Gravity Bomb disapears. Bomberman then kicks a Bomb at Iron Man, who dodges it. But Bomberman throws another one, which hits the first Bomb. Creating a Dangerous Bomb. Iron Man: That can't be good... Iron Man fires 2 Repulsor Blasts at Bomberman, who dodges them. Iron Man tires to fly away, but Bomberman grabs him by the leg as he takes off, Iron Man kicks him into the air, but Bomberman then throws 3 Remote Bombs down and detonates them, knocking Iron Man next to the Dangerous Bomb. Iron man gets up, only for Bomberman to land pn the opposite side and kick the Dangerous Bomb into Iron Man, kocking him back, Iron Man then leaps over the dangerous bomb. and lands in fornt of Bomberman, he then fires 5 missiles at him. Iron Man: It's not as fun when you're the person who has to worry about getting blown up, is it? Bomberman rolls away from them as Iron Man fires a Uni Beam. Iron Man: Uni Beam! Bomberman gets kocked into a building by the Uni Beam, Iron Man begins flying at him. Iron Man then lands a few feet in front of him, but Bomberman kicks an Ice Bomb at his legs, freezing them. Iron Man: What was that for? Iron Man then takes out the Proton Cannon. Iron Man: Who cares, I'm gonna finish this rihgt here, right now! The Proton Cannon begins charging up. Iron Man: Proton... Bomberman then kicks a Wind Bomb into Iron Man, pushing him into the Dangerous Bomb and disarming him. Iron Man: I hate you. The Dangerous Bomb explodes, taking Iron Man with it as Bomberman walks away. K.O! Results Zero: Wooo! Explosions! X: This was a lot closer than it looked. Both were tied in speed and durability. But here's why Bomberman won. First of all, he was stronger. Zero: He also had more bombs. (*X smacks Zero*) X: It's arsenal, Zero. He had a bigger arsenal. Once Iron Man uses the Hulkbuster, things start going towards Bomberman's win. The Hulkbuster makes Bomberman have the speed advantage. Believe it or not, the Hulkbuster hardly increases Iron Man's strength compared to Bomberman. The lack of Hulkbuster's speed will lead to Bomberman easily finishing it off. And by the time he does, Iron Man has less energy to even fight back at all. Sure, if we ran the fight a few more times, Iron Man would probably win at least once. Dangerous Bomb could easily finish Iron Man off. Bomberman's also more of a strategist, despite Iron Man being smarter. So take away the Hulkbuster and the results would hardly change. Zero: Huh, guess Iron Man blew it. X: The winner is Bomberman. Rate this Death Battle 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:Technology vs Elemental themed DEATH Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles